Reescribiendo la historia
by Lady Tomoyo BLack
Summary: Durante la batalla en contra de los vulturis Leah muere pero envés de ir al mas allá, vuelve al pasado con nuevas habilidades justo antes de que todo empezara, Leah esta decida a evitar todo lo que paso, porque sufrir por el pasado es difícil pero crecer y dejarlo atrás lo fue aun mas, cambiara el futuro y el destino de todos con la ayuda de Alice y Edward.
1. Regreso al pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ubicado en la pelea con los vulturis que si se lleva acabo donde Leah termina envés de muerta de vuelta en el pasado antes de que todo iniciara.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos mi inspiración en esta historia es Leah una mujer fuerte pero muy maltratada y poco reconocida, por lo cual quise darle un giro a la historia, espero que les guste.

**El regreso al pasado**

Habían pasado lo peor la guerra se había desatado los licántropos y los vampiros vegetarianos unidos contra los vulturis, aunque su bando estaban ganando lo estaban haciendo a un alto costo, muchos seres queridos muertos, Leah solo podía pensar que todo esto se hubiera evitado si no hubiera sido por esa caprichosa ex humana ahora vampiro de Bella Swan, la muy maldita con sus juegos entre el Cullen y Jacob los había arrastrado a todos a la muerte, antes de caer por el barranco lleno de lava Leah suplicaba a sus antiguos espíritus protectores para que protegiera a los suyos ya que ella no iba a estar ahí para ellos, rogaba por que los fríos no llegaran a su tribu, que tomaran su vida de ser necesario pero que no tocaran a los suyos, Leah sabía que pensaban que era una perra sin sentimientos que no le importaba nadie, pero si le importaban todos, ella sentía el dolor de los otros como suyo, por eso creo esa fachada de mujer amarga y sin sentimientos, rogaba o más bien suplicaba por que todo saliera bien.

En el momento en que su cuerpo tocaba la lava no sintió dolor sino como un empujón de su alma hacia afuera, abrió los ojos sin saber cuándo los había cerrado y lo que encontró la sorprendió era su habitación en su casa en La Push, pero no como estaba ahora sino como era 3 años atrás, antes de Sam, antes de su relación fallida, antes del tortuoso rompimiento y las burlas de la manada y sobretodo antes de la muerte de su papá, era de cuando Leah se podría decir que era feliz, solo era una chiquilla de 16 años, ahí fue cuando reacciono del todo, se levantó sin poder creerlo estaba todo como antes excepto por una cosa, cuando se vio en el espejo noto que tenía su pelo largo como antes pero su cuerpo estaba tonificado y curvilíneo, cosa que en su tiempo no era de esa forma, para esa época ella era flaca pero sin formas típico de la edad en la que estas cambiando y no estas cómodo ni en tu propia piel pero ahora tenía el cuerpo que obtuvo después de la transformación, tonificado pero no en exceso y sus curvas bien definidas, tenía su tatuaje en el hombro que la identificaba como una loba de la manada pero este tenía un ligero cambio envés de tinta parecía que fue hecho a fuego y las marcas que antes era en tinta ahora eran como cicatrices.

-LEAH! Levántate que se te hará tarde para las clases!- gritaba desde fuera su madre, cosa que la saco de su letargo y la hizo salir corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a su padre desayunando como siempre hacia antes de fallecer por culpa de la psicópata de Victoria, con su café en la mano derecha mientras ojeaba el periódico con la izquierda, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al mismo instante que se arrojaba abrazarlo y besarlo mientras agradecía en su lengua tribal a todos los espíritus por estar de nuevo junto a su padre.

\- ¡Niña! ¡Hoy amaneciste más rara que de costumbre y eso ya es mucho!- dijo su padre sorprendido ante tal arranque, pues él conocía a su hija como la palma de la mano y sabía que esos arranques de emoción no van con ella, es demasiado dura y reservada para permitirse que nadie la vea en un momento de debilidad o como ella dice _¨de niña¨._

\- ¡Papá!… ¡Papito!… ¡No me vuelvas a dejar!- decía entre llanto y gemidos ahogados.

\- Ahora si me estas asustando… ¿Leah Clearwater que sucede contigo?- exigía saber su padre mientras trataba de separarla de el para poder verle a la cara, cosa que no lo graba por la fuerza que ella ejercía sobre él, la cual no era para nada normal.

\- ¿Leah cariño que sucede? – Le cuestiono su madre al ver semejante escena, hasta que se percató del brazo derecho de Leah donde tenía la marca.- ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? – pregunto su madre con cierto temor a que su sospechas fueran confirmadas.

Leah se calmó lo más posible y trato de explicarles a sus padres todo lo que le había pasado y temiendo que la tildaran de loca decidió omitir varias partes – Pues… yo sé que las leyendas de nuestra tribu no son leyendas… lo sé porque soy una loba… Cuando me transforme pude ver todo lo que se me escondía y entre lo que vi … pues… pues vi a una fría… asesinando a papá – sus padres estaban anonadados porque si era cierto Leah había sido bendecida por los espíritus con el don de la transformación y el de la clarividencia.

\- ¡oh Cariño! sé que lo que viste, lo sentiste real pero aún no lo es, esto que te está pasando es parte de tu nueva naturaleza… se te hará difícil pero hija mía eres la primera Alpha mujer desde los inicios de la tribu- le explicaba su padre con la voz rebosante de orgullo, pues su hija, su pequeña, la nena de sus ojos era la loba, La elegida.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no soy el Alpha – dijo Leah tratando de recomponerse ante semejante desplante de debilidad y confundida más de lo que estaba.

\- Si lo eres… eres la primera en transformarte, no tu viste que ser marcada, tu marca se formó porque tú eres la líder natural y aparte se activó el don de los cambias formas que había estado dormido desde hace siglos, Leah puedes ver y vivir el futuro.

Para Leah todo encajaba, encajo la parte de no ser sumisa ante nadie y como ella no obedecía a pesar de lo que dijera el alpha de la manada y como se le hizo fácil cambiar de manada y mandar a la bola de idiotas que dirigía el imbécil de Sam al carajo y ahora entendía porque diablos sintió lo que vio como si lo habría vivido.

Sus padres le dijeron que hoy no iría a la escuela, ya que debía reunirse con los ancianos y presentarse en su nuevo rango según ellos. Para Leah todo fue rápido incluso la plática con el consejo y bien que lo sabía ella porque cuando la bola de decrépitos sin oficios ni beneficios se reunía era como juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer, Dios que hablaban hasta por los codos, en el momento que le exigieron que se transformara para verificar su historia fue cuando presto atención, se levantó e iba a quitarse la ropa para no romperla pero le dio cosa que esos viejos la vieran desnuda, no que se avergonzara de su cuerpo, pero que eran los viejos que la vieron crecer y como cosa que nunca se hizo muestra de que aún le quedaba pudor, no mucho pero algo es algo.

Decidió entrar en fase aunque su ropa se hiciera añicos, pero en ese momento algo muy raro sucedió envés de entrar en fase se fue transformando lentamente, sus garras salieron al igual que sus colmillos, sus orejas crecieron y sus ojos que fue los más sorprendente comenzaron a brillar con un rojo sangre y desde lo más profundo de su pecho salió un aullido tan fuerte como aterrador, espantando a todo animal viviente a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

Todos veían a Leah con la quijada en el piso, era asombroso, ella era una loba poderosa y lo que estaba por venir no sería fácil ya que este fenómeno se daba cuando toda la tribu estaba por ser destruida y lo sabían por experiencia, cuando llegaron los colonizadores al nuevo mundo con ellos llegaron los primeros fríos los cuales con su sed desmedida estuvieron a punto de acabar con todos los nativos, hasta que la primera loba apareció y evito la masacre.

Después de contarle esto a Leah comprendió por qué los espíritus la mandaban de vuelta o le mandaron la visión era porque tenía muchas cosas que cambiar y corregir, estaba vez iba a evitar esa estúpida guerra de raíz y sabia donde debía empezar habían piezas faltantes en su memoria pasada y esa se las daría la otra vidente del pueblo dígase Alice adicta a las compras Cullen. – Ahí se ven vegetales al rato vuelvo no se preocupen voy a solucionar unos asuntos. – dijo Leah a nadie en particular dirigiéndose al bosque. Los ancianos estaban medio perplejos y medio insultados por la falta de respeto de la susodicha pero sabían que para evitar lo que sea que vinieran era mejor dejarla hacer.

A medida que se adentraba al bosque se transformó en la gran loba que era, destruyendo la ropa que llevaba sin impórtale en lo más mínimo y se dirigió como rayo hacia la casa de los Cullen cuando estuvo cerca decidió volver a ser humana, la casa se veía y escuchaba vacía pero según recordaba para esa época los chupasangre ya estaban viviendo en Forks, decidió echar un vistazo y rezar por que la enana vampiro estuviera en casa, volvió a su forma humana quedando como Dios la mando al mundo y se acercó por la puerta trasera no se sorprendió de encontrarla abierta, en serio quién diablos iría a robar a una casa que está en medio de la nada donde de por si es difícil encontrarla, camino como perro por su casa hasta la cocina porque tenía un hambre que la estaba matando, lo cual la hizo no darse cuenta de que un Edward muy choqueado miraba con los ojos desorbitados desde su banco del piano donde hace unos instantes estaba tratando de componer, pero un olor a pino y canela lo desoriento y ni que decir de su estado al ver que una mujer desnuda en todo su esplendor se paseaba por su casa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Leah que estaba muy concentrada en hacerse un sándwich no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que él se dirigió a la cocina a ver que sucedía, el pobre Edward tenía que confirmar que no se estaba volviendo loco y comenzó alucinar con mujeres desnudas… Por Dios que ser virgen por tanto tiempo le estaba afectando. Al entrar a la cocina ahí estaba, una mujer y que mujer, la verdad sea dicha se cargaba un cuerpazo que era como pecar nada más mirarla, trato de leerle la mente pero no pudo, es como si no estuviera en la habitación cosa que lo sorprendió púes en su siglo de vida nunca le había pasado.

Leah quien estaba metida de cabeza en la nevera solo la saco para ver quien la estaba mirando – Ahh… ¡hola Edward! … ¿has visto a Alice? – le pregunto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras cerraba la nevera y se dirigía a la isla a comer un sándwich, Leah no se daba cuenta pero su cuerpo bien formado y su andar exudaban una sensualidad que ponía nervioso a cualquiera y por cualquiera me refiero a hombres, y por hombres me refiero a Edward virgen mojigato Cullen.

¡Ahhh!.. – Edward buscando que le saliera la voz y concentrado en mirar solo a sus ojos no pudo decir nada más inteligente o más vocal al menos – _Dios que se abra la tierra y me trague_ – pensó muy mortificado.

Leah lo miro como si tuviera problemas mentales, hasta que recordó que estaba en el pasado y no la conocía, así que trato de explicarse de manera cordial para no crear una mala relación total que estaban empezando y ser amiga de los chupa sangres es la parte esencial para que su plan salga bien – ohhh…. Si… verdad que aún no me conoces… yo soy Leah, te conozco a ti y tu familia porque ya los vi – dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el sándwich- soy de la reserva en La Push, tengo dieciséis años y seremos buenos amigos o algo así y busco a Alice porque es la otra vidente y me va ayudar con unas cuantas cosas que ahora no te puedo explicar pero que prometo más adelante lo haré – dijo ella de lo más normal mientras seguía comiendo.

Edward estaba con la misma cara de confusión que tenía cuando conoció a Alice, una vidente medio loca ya era mucho, como para que le mandaran una loca exhibicionista como vidente, al pobre lo que más le perturbaba de todo lo anterior era la naturalidad con la que la chica hablaba sin inmutarse ni por un segundo por su estado de desnudes y su presencia. Quería hablarle y decirle algo pero su cerebro se negaba hacer conexión con su boca y menos cuando la chica termino de comer y se lamio el dedo índice desde la base hasta la punta para succionar la punta con la boca cerrada gimiendo al succionar, cosa que dejo muy mal al pobre de Edward.

Leah se concentró un poco y luego soltó como si nada pasara – de seguro se retrasó por estar haciendo compras… bueno que más da, me podrías hacer el favor de decirle que la veo mañana, tengo varias cosas que hacer y no puedo esperar a que se le cante la hora de llegar – dijo Leah luego de terminar de comer y recoger todo lo que ensucio, se despidió de Edward como era habitual jodiendolo – Te me cuidas Eduardito mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla – cosa que odiaba porque era lo que hacía Emmett para molestar, en lo que Leah se perdía por el bosque Edward se perdía en el baño más cercano, porque damas y caballeros al menor de los Cullen le llego la pubertad de golpe y sin anestesia, en sus pantalones traía semejante tienda de campaña que tuvo que ir a desahogarse cosa que en su vida o mejor dicho no vida nunca le había pasado.

Cuando termino de su faena, más relajado pero aun muerto de vergüenza Edward se bañó y se puso algo mas cómodo, cuando salió de baño personal se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Alice junto con Jasper en su diván ambos con una sonrisa maquiavélica y ahí fue que se percató – ustedes lo sabían par de traidores y no me avisaron de nada – les grito indignado.

\- Ay hermanito lindo de mi corazón, como piensas eso de mí, si lo hubiera visto antes te lo hubiera dicho pero la visión llego a mí un poquito tarde – respondió Alice con mucha pena.

\- ¿Qué tan tarde? – cuestiono Edward sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

\- Bueno déjame ver… como más o menos 2 – dijo su hermana de lo mas normal.

\- ¿Dos horas? – pregunto Edward alarmado pues esto nunca le había pasado.

\- Nope dos días… lo que pasa es que el ataque de risa se me quito hace poco – dijo ella como o si nada.

\- Y tú te haces llamar mi hermana enana del demonio – le reclamo Edward.

\- Bueno cuate en su defensa… muy en peligro no estabas en esa visión, por lo que me dijo Alice además parte de la culpa es mía, cuando le dio el ataque de risa yo estaba a su lado e intensifique sus emociones, sinos hubieras visto parecíamos una familia de marihuaneros en pleno éxtasis – dijo Jasper defendiendo a su esposa.

\- Por lo menos solo Alice pudo ver lo que paso – dijo Edward guardando un poco de su dignidad.

\- En realidad… todos lo saben – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué? – Grito Edward hasta que vio en la mente de Alice como Emmett había instalado un servicio de cámaras de seguridad privadas para monitorear la casa desde lejos ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo sola, al empezar Alice a reírse como loca sin dejar de mencionar a Edward así que después de estar dos días riendo como idiotas Emmett decidió revisar las cámaras vía computadora y o sorpresa el espectáculo directo en vivo, ahora sí, si la tierra no se abría Edward se hace un hoyo el mismo, después de eso no sabía cómo se iba aguantar a Emmett y a su prima Irina los dos eran los que más lo jodían con su virginidad, después de la acosadora de Tanya (_esa se lo quería violar)_ y según ellos no era que no encontraba mujer era que le daba pánico tratar con las ellas y después de semejante numerito como se podía negar.

Edward lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarse a una esquina de su habitación con la típica pose de niño regañado con un aura de miseria rodeándolo.

\- ¡YA le dio! – dijo Jasper mientras halaba a su esposa y la sacaba de la habitación - Mucho tardo en hacer su acto de depresivo pesimista – cosa que a Edward le daba más o menos una vez al mes y que según Rosalie era que estaba menstruando y que en cuanto le daba, Jasper se alejaba lo más posible ya que con su don sentía todas las emociones a flor de piel y Edward más que un depresivo era un suicida en potencia sino fuera porque son inmortales, ese ya llevara varias décadas de muerto.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, este nuevo aporte y ya saben consejos, dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos, dejen un review..._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO._


	2. ReencuentroRencores

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ubicado en la pelea con los vulturis que si se lleva acabo donde Leah termina envés de muerta de vuelta en el pasado antes de que todo iniciara.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola otra vez aquí con la siguiente entrega, gracias a Isabel por su apoyo a todos mis Fics, dedico esto a ti.

* * *

**Reencuentros + Rencores ****= Reflexiones**

Leah salió de casa de los Cullen transformada en loba, decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la Push para ver que todo estuviera en orden para luego dirigirse a su casa sin llamar la atención, agradecía a Dios que vivian en la parte alta de la tribu, porque estaban rodeados de bosque y sus vecinos más cercanos eran los Black, todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta que cerca de su casa estaban el imbécil de Sam y su lame botas personal Paul, está bien que todo quedo atrás y que empezó una nueva vida o empezó otra vez como se dice pero ella no olvida todo el dolor que Sam le causo para que decir las burlas y las humillaciones que le aguanto a Paul, Quil y Embry eran harina de otro costal si bien no se burlaban tampoco la defendía solo estaban ahí para seguirle la corriente a los dos idiotas mayores, pero eso no se repetiría ahora que era la Alpha las cosas serían muy diferentes. Con la ayuda de su oído de loba pudo escuchar lo que hablaban como si estuviera junto a ellos y lo que escucho la dejo perpleja.

¿Entonces va o no va la apuesta? – cuestionaba Paul a Sam mientras se dirigían a la casa de Leah.

¿y que ganaría yo? Porque llevarme a la marimacho de los Clearwater a la cama más que ganancia es un sacrificio – dijo Sam con su pose de macho irresistible.

Venga hermano… no me digas que se te hace mucho para ti y te estas acobardando- dijo Paul con una sonrisa burlona.

Esa… hazme el favor… eso solo sirve para desfogue y si acaso… con dos palabras bonitas la tengo en la palma de mi mano… total que alguien como yo se fije en ella es solo para hacerle el favor – Dijo Sam sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

Pues va si te la llevas antes de 1 mes a la cama tu ganas los 100 dólares y que yo reconozca que eres el mejor, pero eso si para saber que cumpliste tengo que ver todo, que si no es trampa – dijo Paul con cara de pervertido.

Por mí no hay problema, la engatuso y la llevo a la casucha que usan para los materiales de cacería de la tribu, después de eso lo demás es pan comido. – dijo Sam chocando las palmas con Paul y riendo como si nada.

Leah no lo podía creer, ahora todo tenía sentido, porque su desprecio y porque la trato de esa forma después de su transformación, todo había sido una apuesta, solo la uso para aumentar su ego de macho ¨de yo a todas las conquisto¨ y ahora entendía las burlas de Paul, ella había sido una tonta ilusa que cegada por el amor adolescente y la admiración que todos sentían por Sam como el mejor de la reserva creyó como una estúpida que sus sueños de ser la novia del galán se habían hecho mágicamente realidad, como si la vida fuera una estúpida novela, las palabras de amor de ese imbécil eran solo teatro para que se entregara a él así de fácil y ella como idiota pensando que era real. Solo tuvieron el noviazgo para disimular debido a que la madre de Paul los encontró en la dichosa cabaña y se lo había dicho a la madre de Sam, lo más seguro es que esta no permitió que el mal parido de su hijo le hiciera semejante desplante siendo ella y el mismo Sam despreciados por el padre del último.

Leah pensaba que no podía odiar más a Sam en esta vida, después de esto supo que sí, lo odiaba con toda su alma por todo lo que le había hecho, por el infierno que la hizo pasar y por sobre todo por hacerla sentir como una estúpida, sabía que el primer amor no dura para siempre y deja una huella en tu vida pero este más que una huella solo había dejado escombros en lo que antes había sido su corazón, por esos dos imbéciles se cerró a la vida, se cerró a su familia y se cerró ante la posibilidad de amar otra vez pero se iban arrepentir como que se llamaba Leah Clearwater los iba hacer pagar por todo lo que había hecho, la Lee-Lee de antes inocente, crédula y apegada a las historias de amor con finales felices había muerto a manos de esos dos y Leah la iba a vengar.

* * *

Leah agilizo el paso para llegar a su casa y volver a su forma humana le iba a dar una lección a esos dos de la cual nadie se iba a olvidar pero lo iba hacer calmadamente la venganza se sirve fría. Entro por detrás a su habitación, se puso un bra deportivo negro, bragas negras y una leggins a media pierna que le definía todo su cuerpo más su melena salvaje que por más que la molestara no se la pensaba cortar, antes solo lo había hecho por seguir a la manada ahora ni loca vuelve a cometer semejante error pues al cortarlo y con las transformaciones el cabello no volvía a crecer hasta que decidiera dejar de transformarse, otro alto precio de no envejecer.

Leah salió de su enajenación mental al escuchar a su madre decir que atendieran la puerta debido a que estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena, fue hacia la sala para abrir la puerta no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire y calmarse pues necesitaba toda su sangre fría para llevar a cabo todo lo que iba hacer, abrió la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue a Sam con su todo su peso recostado a un lado de la puerta y con una mueca que pretendía ser sexy, cosa que Leah miro con extrañeza pues al ver todo sin el enajenamiento mental que llamaba amor pudo darse cuenta que Sam solo era un imbécil con aires de grandeza, Dios en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí hacerle caso a esto por otro lado Sam se le fue el aire al ver lo cambiada que estaba Leah y el cuerpazo que se cargaba cosa que no era así pues cuando terminaron la escuela para empezar el verano recordaba que Leah parecía más palo de escoba que una mujer.

\- ¿Voy a tener que esperar que se te pase la cara de estreñido crónico que tienes antes de que me digas que rayos quieres? – dijo Leah con todo su sarcasmo natural y su cara de póker cosa que desconcertó a Sam.

\- ¡Hola Leah! Hacía mucho que no te veía y pase a saludar – dijo Sam con su mejor sonrisa pensada que con eso haría que cayera en sus pies pues según los chismes de la reserva ella estaba desesperada porque él le hiciera caso.

\- Para eso me haces perder el tiempo – dijo Leah alzando una ceja - pues ya me viste así que adiós.- termino de decir mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, para contar hasta 3 sin dejar salir algún sonido, esperando a que este tocara de el otro lado de la puerta estaba un Sam muy desconcertado, nunca una chica había sido tan arisca con él y él no se iba a quedar así, no señor, volvió a tocar la puerta y Leah con su cara de póker volvió abrir.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Le cuestiono ella sabiendo de ante mano sus intenciones.

\- Leah hace meses que no nos vemos y pensé que deberíamos ponernos al día – dijo Sam con su tono de galán encantador cosa que Leah no iba a dejar pasar.

\- En primera ¿ponernos al día con qué? Tú y yo hasta el sol de hoy nunca habíamos hablado y en segunda no estas ya muy grande para que te siga cambiando la voz, en serio revísate porque suenas a vieja con asma – dijo ella con la mayor normalidad mientras la cara de Sam se desfiguraba de la impresión.

\- Ehh… ejem…ejemm…- carraspeó un poco antes de volver hablar – ¡Que graciosa! No sabía que tenías tanto sentido del humor, es más casi ni hemos compartido y es por eso creo que deberíamos de tratar de conocernos mejor… yo quisiera saber ¿cómo te va? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿si quisieras dar una vuelta conmigo? Cosas así – dijo un poco más comedido.

\- Me va bien, no te importa lo que he hecho y no quiero dar una vuelta contigo… si eso es todo ahora si adiós – le respondió ella en ese mismo orden.

\- ¿Qué? – se auto cuestiono Sam aun desconcertado por lo que había pasado, confundido decidió probar suerte una vez más y toco de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio no tienes a más nadie a quien incordiar? Porque realmente tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo – dijo Leah cruzada de brazos.

\- Leah no te pongas así creo que no entendiste pero te acabo de invitar a salir – dijo Sam esperanzado de que todo haya sido un mal entendido.

\- El que creo que no entendió fuiste tú porque te acabo de decir que no – le rebatió ella.

\- ¿No? – pregunto el de forma incrédula.

\- ¡Si! – respondió ella

\- ¿entonces si? – rebatió el

\- Claro que NO ¿cómo para que rayos iba a salir yo contigo? – dijo Leah con su cara de perra destilando veneno marca registrada.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para pasarla bien y porque vas a salir conmigo – dijo este mirando la como si fuera un bicho raro por decirle que no.

\- Mira subnormal, si no entiendes te lo explico más a fondo, No me interesa conocerte,No quiero salir contigo y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo así que aprovecha que aquí hay mucho bosque de gratis y piérdete – dijo Leah mientras señalaba la pradera que se extendía sobre su casa – de paso ya que te vas a perder llévate al idiota de Paul contigo y piérdanse juntos. – dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

\- Sam no creía lo que estaba pasando, a el nunca ninguna chica de la reserva se le había negado, es más en la reservación después de Paul era el chico más deseado y todas estarían encantadas de irse a cualquier lado con el mientras Leah lo había rechazado como si fuera una mierda, decidió irse con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y un Paul muy desconcertado siguiéndolo, pero decidió que mañana en la escuela no lo dejaría de intentar, más que por la apuesta era su orgullo de hombre el que estaba herido.

* * *

Leah se dirigió al comedor a ver en que estaba su familia, sus planes habían cambiado un poco, al principio pensaba en hacerle creer que estaba loca por el para engatusarlo y después dejarlo humillado pero eso más que una venganza suena a típica película americana adolescente ósea algo muy infantil, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tener a ese imbécil cerca le dispara sus instintos asesinos, no lo soportaba y tener a ese imbécil cerca le repugnaba y más cuando escucho la forma en que trata a las chicas ahí hubo un cambio drástico de plan, ella haría todo lo contrario a lo que planeo, lo iba a despreciar tanto que lo haría el hazme reír de la tribu y créanlo que si no fuera porque tiene conciencia hace rato que lo hubiera matado de un zarpazo.

* * *

De camino hacia donde se dirigía se encontró con un Seth de 12 años todo escuálido y flacucho casi no recordaba a su pequeño Seth que después de la transformación era un gigantón que fácilmente la tapaba con hombros y cabeza, ver a su hermanito bebe le trajo buenos recuerdos de cuando se divertían juntos y compartían todo pero debido a su amargura, el resentimiento en contra de Sam y la muerte de su padre dejo de lado a Seth, todos creerían que eran unidos por ser lobos y estar de parte de Jacob pero no más allá de todo eso Leah no sabía en quien se había convertido su hermano, eran prácticamente extraños cosa que le dolía, dejando de lado su egoísmo se dio cuenta que su pequeño Seth era un Luchador pues siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo a pesar de haber perdido a su padre y hermana todo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Leah reflexionaba a una corta distancia estaba Seth comiendo un pan de maíz a escondidas de su madre la cual odia que le roben comida mientras preparaba la cena, estaba tratando de tragarlo todo de un solo bocado cuando voltea y ve a Leah se le desencajo la mandíbula saliéndosele de paso lo que estaba comiendo, pues su Lee-lee estaba vestida de mujer y se veía muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa, cosa que lo desconcertó y lo molesto en partes iguales, para Seth Leah era la niña más niño que él conocía y la más divertida también, si comienza a portarse como esas niñas que solo le importa la ropa y los novios se iba a enfermar, Dios de solo pensar en su hermana con novio lo hacía enfermar.

¿Qué haces vestida así? – dijo sin pensarlo

¿vestida cómo? – le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para entrar a la cocina.

¿Cómo que como? Como niña – dijo el indignado

Bebe no sé si lo sabes o si se te olvido pero yo soy niña… aunque a veces me porte como niño y maldiga como no te imaginas sigo siendo niña – le dijo Leah como si fuera un niño de 6 años, dirigiéndose a la cocina-comedor donde estaban sus padres.

¿a veces? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus padres que estaban en la cocina y habían escuchado todo.

Oigan que no soy tan marimacho solo no me gustan algunas cosas de niñas – dígase casi todas.

En serio papa mírala como esta vestida se le ve todo, mándala a vestirse… AHORA – dijo Seth en una versión celosa que para todos era desconocida pues era un niño alegre e hiperactivo que se divierte haciendo diabluras a todos en la reserva quien se iba a imaginar que fuera celoso.

¡Seth por dios! Ni que tu hermana estuviera desnuda, además está a dentro de la casa, nadie más que nosotros la estamos viendo y por cierto a mí no me alces la voz ni me ordenas nada, me respetas muchachito que soy tu padre no tu compinche – regaño al pequeño.

Pero Pa mírala como esta y aunque estemos en la casa alguien puede llegar de improviso – le discutió el menor aun en su berrinche.

¿Por cierto quien era y que quería? Pregunto su madre sin dejar de cocinar e ignorando a los hombres de la casa.

Era los imbéciles de Sam y Paul y lo único que querían era hacerme perder el tiempo – dijo Leah con mala cara mientras buscaba un vaso en que servirse jugo de naranja.

¿QUÉ? – gritaron su padre y su hermano al mismo tiempo.

Si ese par de idiotas, para mí que solo vinieron a incordiar- dijo Leah muy cabreada por que se acuerda de los dos y solo quiere irlos a matar.

¿Y le abriste la puerta vestida así? – cuestiono su padre con una cara desfigura del enojo.

Pues sí, sino ¿cómo le iba abrir?- respondió ella.

JOVENCITA AHORA MISMO TE VAS A PONER ALGO ENCIMA – le grito su padre muy enojado – Y TU MUJER VAS A BUSCAR MI RIFFLE QUE TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE MATAR.

En serio papá… no te vengas a poner en el mismo plan de Seth y que ya estoy bastante crecidita para que me digas que o que no debo usar y si lo que te molesta es Sam ya lo mande a volar y si tiene vergüenza y dignidad no va a volver a pasar por aquí.

SOLO DICES ESO PARA QUE NO MATE AL ENAMORADITO TUYO- dijo furioso – PERO TE LO DIGO DESDE AHORA SI TE JUNTAS CON ESOS DOS TU REPUTACION SE IRA POR EL CAÑO, TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE JUNTAN CON ELLOS SON UNAS PERDIDAS Y NINGUNA HIJA MIA TRAERA VERGÜENZA A ESTA CASA, QUE VA A PENSAR DE NOSOTROS LA RESERVA QUE TENEMOS A UNA PERDIDA POR HIJA, NO SENORA ANTES LO MATO. – le grito Harry a Leah.

En su vida anterior o en la visión como sea el caso cuando Leah le dijo a sus padres que Sam no la podía dejar por Emily, ellos rebatieron que la imprimación es ley sagrada de los queilutes, ella les dijo que estaba esperando un bebe de él, cosa que más adelante Sam negó diciendo si ella me abrió las piernas tan fácil en solo una cita a quien más se las abra abierto, sus padres no podían contra ese argumento por mas enamorada que estuviera ella fue una insensata, en la tribu toda mujer tiene que llegar virgen al matrimonio o por lo menos que nadie pueda comprobar lo contrario sino sería una deshora para la familia, lo machista era que el hombre podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo y solo lo verían como un macho, idiotas pensó Leah, el fin fue que para evitar el escándalo el consejo decidió que se le hiciera el aborto a Leah sin esta quererlo, pues tenían que preservar la unión de Sam y Emily a toda costa ya que si Emily se enteraba podían afectar la imprimación, una chaman de la tribu vecina le dio un brebaje que la hizo perder el embarazo y casi la vida, después de eso Leah fue llevada a un hospital en Port-Angeles para que nadie se enterara de lo que paso, le salvaron la vida pero al final un medico comprobó que Leah no tendría hijos nunca en su vida, tanto fue el dolor y la desesperación que se volvió loba y destruyo todo lo que encontró a su paso y fue difícil de controlar, el consejo solo argumento que era el destino y tenía que cumplirse quisiera ella o no ya que si el alpha perdía su imprimación podría morir y dejar a la tribu débil. Para ella solo fueron palabras vacías de un grupo de hipócritas que solo veían por lo que más le convenía, después de eso todo fue peor entre Sam y Paul se encargaron de acabar con lo poco de reputación que le quedaba, diciendo que era una loca obsesiva, envidiosa y venenosa que quería lastimar a toda costa a Emily porque no soportaba que Sam amara a una mujer de verdad y completa, ellos fueron los que dijeron que no podía tener hijos por lo tanto era una inservible, se enteraron a través de su conexión licántropo, cosa que termino de matar a la Leah que todos conocían y ahí fue que se volvió cruel de verdad, total ya tenía la fama mejor usarla. Aunque aún no haya pasado Leah sufre por que le quitaron a ese hermoso bebe que esperaba y le mataron la ilusión de toda su vida ser madre.

PARECIERA QUE NO ME CONOCES Y ESO QUE TU ME CRIASTE, NO SOY COMO LAS ESTUPIDAS VAGABUNDAS RAMERAS FACILES DE LA RESERVA A LAS QUE SAM SOLO LES PICA UN OJO Y SE LES ENTREGAN, YO SOY UNA CHICA DECENTE NO UNA CUALQUIERA Y GRACIAS POR AVISARME QUE TE VALE MAS LA OPINION DE UNOS CHISMOSOS, VAGOS SIN OFICIO NI BENEFICIO QUE LA DE TU HIJA- Le respondió leah dolida con su padre por lo dicho. – YA SE ME QUITO EL HAMBRE, ME VOY A MI CUARTO Y NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN- dijo saliendo como rayo de la cocina.

¿Ya estas contento? Ella no ha hecho nada y ya la estas juzgando y sentenciando, Harry por favor tu mejor que nadie sabes quién es nuestra hija y los principios que le hemos inculcado para que vengas a salir con semejante desfachatez, además si nuestra hija algún día que lo dudo mucho se llega a equivocar me importa un comino lo que piense estos hipócritas que saben juzgar a todo el mundo menos a los que les conviene porque yo la voy apoyar, será mejor que le pidas perdón, no ahora porque conociéndola te va a mandar al carajo donde deberías de estar por idiota así que hazlo mañana.- le dijo en tono serio Sue. Los ánimos en la casa Clearwater estaban más calmados pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación tirada en la cama Leah recordaba todo lo que paso y lo que sufrió, no lloraba solo recordaba…

Flash Back

_Por favor no…no quiero… no lo hagan… yo me iré lejos de aquí pero déjenme tener a mi bebe… por favor- suplicaba Leah entre lágrimas mientras forcejeaba con dos de los subordinados del consejo de la reserva._

_Esto es lo mejor para ti, mientras sigas con ese bastardo a dentro, no importa donde estés harás que el Alpha se desconcentre – dijo la chaman de la otra tribu._

_Pero es mi hijo y es mi vida, ustedes no pueden decidir por mí- reclamaba Leah_

_Sujétenla bien y sepárenle las piernas – dijo la anciana mientras metía a sangre fria una especie de cánula por la vagina de Leah provocándole un desgarre y sin importarle los gritos de ella._

_SAQUELA… DUELE… SANQUELA…- gritaba a todo pulmón._

_cállenla y manténganla quieta que no me deja trabajar.- replico la vieja maldita._

_Ya cállate PERRA que bien que lo gozabas cuando estabas revolcándote- dijo uno de los ayudantes mientras el otro le daba un golpe la cabeza dejándola medio aturdida y el otro separa de manera brusca las piernas para que la anciana pudiera introducir el brebaje dentro de la vagina de Leah._

_La pobre de Leah sentía un dolor quemante dentro de vientre como si le echaran acido desde adentro quería morir, era tanto el dolor que se desmayó, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de la anciana, ya está hecho… el error ha sido eliminado._

_Leah despertó tres días después interna en un hospital donde le explicaron todo, la sustancia que la vieja ignorante le introdujo no solo destruyo al bebe sino también le corroyó las paredes internas del útero de tal forma que le produjo una hemorragia interna, lograron salvarla pero no así su matriz la cual tuvieron que sacar realizándole una histerectomía parcial, tenía óvulos pero no útero, cuando le dijeron eso pidió estar sola y no ser molestada, no quería ver a nada ni nadie, pero en ese momento entro Paul que pretendía ser su amigo pero era una alimaña._

_Me mando Sam a decirte que dejes el drama y dejes de hacerte la victima, porque eso esta molestando a Emily – dijo con reclamo como si Leah fuera la villana de la historia._

_¿Qué diablos estas diciendo imbécil? – dijo ella con una voz más gruesa y grutural, que no era suya debido al enojo._

_Que dejes de hacerte la dramática todos sabemos lo desesperada que estas porque Sam te hiciera caso, que lo incitaste y te jugaste la carta de embarazada para hacerlo caer pero sabes que Perra se te viro el juego, eso les pasa a las zorras como tú que le abren las piernas a cualquiera cuando quieren hacerse las sabias se les viran la jugada. – dijo Paul destilando odio y veneno._

_Lo que este no previó fue que Leah en su enojo se volvería una loba y no cualquier loba sino una llena de ira, rabia y resentimiento. En cuanto se transformó Lo ataco de la manera más salvaje sin darle tiempo a transformase, lo mordió con cizaña quería desprenderle miembro por miembro hasta que no quedara parte de él, lo que lo salvo fue que en aquel momento entraban sus padres y le rogaban que no lo matase pues eso les daría carta blanca a los ancianos para deshacerse de ella._

_En su poca cordura lo dejo pero no se volvió a transformar en humana, siguió en fase y se lanzó por la ventana, corrió por todo el bosque a través de Port- Angels con un solo objetivo cazar a los culpables de su estado, cuando llego a la cabaña de la chaman los recuerdos se a remolinaron en su mente, fue tal su odio que destruyo la entrada de la casa, la bruja no pudo ni gritar cuando un lobo inmenso la desmembró parte por parte mientras la veía gritar por su vida, cuando a la anciana solo le quedaba poco de vida Leah volvió hacer humana, la anciana abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era y el error que había cometido._

_Ahora si se puede decir ya está hecho… el error ha sido eliminado – dijo Leah con todo el odio mientras pisaba la cabeza de la anciana terminando con su vida._

_Con los otros dos no tuvo piedad, los acoso por una semana, estos estaban muertos de miedo y no podían contar con la ayuda de nadie pues según la ley el que lastima o mata al hijo de un lobo, es condenado a morir según el lobo decida,cuando solicitaron ayuda al consejo porque ellos fueron los que dieron la orden, se negaron usando la excusa de que la ley es la ley y ellos no podía objetar nada, grandes mentiras eran que no querian morir a manos de Leah y mejor los dos peones que ellos._

_Al final cuando Leah los encontró a uno le arranco las piernas para que no pudiera huir y luego lo llevo arrastrando donde sabía que había pumas y gatos monteses para que se lo comieran vivo, al otro le abrió el abdomen y después se volvió humana para ahorcarlo con sus propias entrañas mientras decía – vamos perra porque gritas si lo estabas disfrutando._

_Al matarlos a ellos le se había liberado de un dolor y una pena muy grande pero el resentimiento y la amargura perduro._

_Flash Back End_

La gente cree que sufrió por el abandono de Sam pero nadie sabía el trasfondo de todo lo que paso, todos supieron juzgarla y abrir la boca sin saber que paso, dolió en su momento, dolió demasiado, quien diría que el mejor momento de todo su infierno fue junto con los chupasangres cuidando de bella, mientras ellos la veían como una mujer fuerte, decidida y luchadora en la reserva solo la veían como una perra amargada llena de resentimiento. Ahora que estaba completa otra vez y esta vez no iba a sufrir, nadie la iba hacer perderse otra vez, a esta Leah no la iba herir quien quisiera sino quien pudiera y por todo lo sagrado nadie iba a lograrlo, esta vez iba a mandar al diablo a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

* * *

_ya saben lo típico si les gusta o no un review._

_nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO_


	3. Pedri perdon y empezar de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ubicado en la pelea con los vulturis que si se lleva acabo donde Leah termina envés de muerta de vuelta en el pasado antes de que todo iniciara.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola no se si les gusta la historia, no he visto como mucho interés en ella, solo voy a seguir publicando porque es un propósito personal.

* * *

**Pedir Perdon y empezar de nuevo**

Las mañanas en la reserva estaban llenas de neblinas al estar el buen clima, contando con que Forks era la jodida ciudad más complicada del mundo cuando no estaba lloviendo era porque estaba nublado, todo un paraíso para los vampiros que ahí habitaban, pero para Leah lo bueno o lo malo del clima no importaba, ya que ese era su hogar y tenía un chispa especial que hacía que los que vivían ahí no quisieran irse y si se iban volvieran, no fueron pocas las veces que intento huir, pero algo más allá del deber le decía que si no era feliz en su propio hogar no lo seria en ningún otro.

Se levantó ese día con mejor ánimo con el que se acostó, aún estaba molesta con su padre, por lo cual no quería hablar con él, Leah se conocía y sabía que cuando su mal carácter y su mal humor se juntan por su boca solo puede salir veneno y por mas enojada que estuviera con su padre, no quería herirlo, que vamos lo había recuperado recientemente después de su inesperada muerte y pelearse con él no era lo primero que tenía en sus listas de pendientes.

Decidió alistarse para ir a la escuela, cosa que no le caía en gracia pero al repetir vida esta vez pudiera sacar mejores notas y destacar, lamentablemente con lo de Sam (_que ya suena trillado pero que le vamos hacer ese idiota le destrozo la vida)_ su último año de escuela dio más vergüenza y pena ajena que Jacob y eso era mucho decir cuando ese vago perdió un año de su educación por estar deprimido por la boda de bella, por la luna de miel y después por el embarazo, viéndolo de ese modo a él le dio peor que a Leah. Dios en serio ahora que reflexiona su vida anterior apesto, ella se decía fuerte y al final solo fue una patética llorona que dejo toda su vida de lado por el rechazo de un hombre, sino fuera porque su condición de loba la curaría de inmediato se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared hasta la inconsciencia.

Leah se miró al espejo y vio que no tenía mal aspecto a pesar de no ser una belleza no era fea, solo que en su otra vida no se supo quererse ella antes que a los demás, sus inseguridades ganaron y le hicieron el camino fácil a todo aquel que quiso hacerle daño, pero esta vez no, mirándose al espejo se dijo – Esta vez serás fuerte… esta vez tu felicidad estará primero… esta vez lo harás bien – dijo con voz decida, dándole la espalda al espejo abrió su closet y recordó su antigua ropa, ella amaba esa ropa porque la definía como era ella, ella no era femenina ella era más bien sencilla un tanto masculina pero le sentaba bien su ropa, sabia como lucirla, lamentablemente cuando fue la ¨novia¨(_estúpida y crédula_) de Sam tuvo que cambiar de imagen como usar rosa, tacones, maquillaje y perfumes cosa que la hacía sentir incomoda pero por impresionar a alguien más dejo de ser ella, lo cual pudo comprobar fue la mayor estupidez.

Sin pensarlo mucho agarro sus jeans favoritos los cuales antes le quedaban anchos ahora le quedaban justos en el trasero y las caderas, una camiseta blanca cuello v de corte genérico, sus botas negras tipo militar, un cinturón grueso y una chaqueta de cuero que había comprado después de trabajar duro durante 6 meses, que su madre le reclamo por haber gastado tanto en algo tan simple pero Leah decía vale la pena pues algo que si cuido me durara toda la vida. Ya vestida se cepillo par de veces el cabello y lo dejo ser, no se maquillaba ni muerta, para las únicas ocasiones en donde se arregla es matrimonios, bautizos y funerales después de ahí se den bien servidos.

Tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, decidió saltarse el desayuno e ir directamente a la escuela, ya arreglaría las cosas con su padre después, no quería empezar su día de malas.

* * *

Seth al verla salió detrás de ella para irse a la escuela, él estaba en pie desde muy temprano, no durmió bien por la disputa familiar y pensó que dejaría a su hermana ser, sabía que si la hostigaba mucho se enojaría con el también y realmente no quería ponerle mas leña al fuego,de camino hacia la escuela de la reserva pasaron por la casa de Billy Black, iba a seguir derecho pero sorprendentemente su hermana se desvió hacia la casa de los Black, cosa que lo dejo curioso, pues Jacob y Leah eran aunque son amigos no son muy cercanos, desde la muerte de la madre de Jacob y que sus hermanas se fueran hacer su vida fuera de la reserva Jacob no era la mejor persona con quien estar.

Leah recordó que para esa época Jake no la estaba pasando muy bien y solo tenía de apoyo a su padre, sus hermanas estaban muy ocupadas viviendo su vida en la gran ciudad de Nueva York como para perder su tiempo en prestarle algo de atención a su hermano menor, cosa que a ella le reventaba pero en su otra vida no podía decir nada pues ella misma le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo por estar pendiente del imbécil de Sam, pero ahora era otro comienzo.

Decidió que haría de Jake el chico más manipulable de la reserva en un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quiere, no iba a permitir que la estúpida de Swan lo volviera a utilizar como su paño de lágrimas, perro faldero o peor es nada, parte de que Swan hiciera lo que quisiera con el pobre chico era que este estaba buscando la aceptación y el amor de una figura femenina la cual no tenia en casa y le hacía falta en su vida y si una figura femenina era lo que necesitaba Leah lo iba a ser para él, no muy femenina que digamos pero figura al fin y al cabo. Se dirigió a la casa Black para pedirle a Jacob ir con ellos y así ponerse al día con el chico.

Toco la puerta, la cual esperaba que fuera atendida por Billy pero en su defecto atendió Jake con una hogaza de pan en la boca, la cual cayó al suelo al desencajársele la boca al ver a su amiga y vecina Leah, estaba muy cambiada, demasiado, bien sea dicho que la pubertad te cambia pero Jake no sabía que fuera para tanto.

– ¡Hola Leah! Dijo Jacob recuperando la voz, el aliento y la vergüenza de un solo.

\- ¡Hola Jake! – Dijo Leah con una semi sonrisa extrañada por la actitud de su amigo- ¿Listo para la escuela? – Le cuestiono ella.

\- En realidad no tengo ánimos de ir – dijo Jake un poco triste.

\- ¿estas enfermo? ¿se te rompió algún hueso? ¿Estas con cólicos menstruales?– Le pregunto ella – porque si no es nada de eso o algún caso de vida o muerte, no veo el motivo por que faltes a clase. – le espeto de manera seria.

\- No me nace ir y punto - dijo Jake

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver la escuela con los ánimos? Uno va porque es necesrio tener cultura general para que no te tomen de pendejo en la vida, si fuera por gusto no fuera gratis ni estaría abierta los fines de semana – le contesto Leah

\- Ya te dije que no quiero ir – respondió el.

\- ¿Y yo te estoy preguntando porque? – siguió argumentando ella.

\- Porque no – dijo el empezando a enojarse.

\- Porque no, no es una razón, solo dime – le contesto ella controlando su enojo y crean me estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no darle una trompada al idiota de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Es que tú no entiendes! – resoplo el chico- no me da la gana de sentarme en pupitre a oír a alguien hablar puras tonterías, total que más te da si voy o no voy, solo déjame en paz – termino diciendo Jacob mientras le estrellaba la puerta en la cara a Leah, cosa que por decir no fue muy inteligente de parte del chico.

\- Leah soltó su mochila pateo la puerta con una nota mental de hacer que Jake la arregle cuando llegue de la escuela (_si es su culpa por provocarla, sabiendo lo mala leche que es) _entro a la casa y fue por Jacob a su habitación, donde lo encontró acostado boca abajo como si nada pasara, cosa que la incomodo más aún si podía. Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y la cintura del pantalón lo tiro de la cama al piso – MIRA SO NIÑO MIMADO, TE HE TENIDO PACIENCIA TE HE DADO ESPACIO MEJOR DICHO TE HEMOS DADO ESPACIO, TE HEMOS AGUANTADO TODOS TUS BERRINCHES Y TUS MALOS TRATOS, PERO ESO LLEGA HASTA HOY, SE ACABO TU VAGANCIA Y TU ALTANERÍA, ASÍ QUE TE VAS PARANDO Y TE PREPARAS POR LAS BUENAS PARA IR A LA ESCUELA O YO TE PREPARO A LAS MALAS – dijo Leah a grito pelado.

\- ¿Quién CARAJOS TE CREES QUE ERES? TU NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIRME A DECIR QUE HACER O QUE NO HACER, YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME CANTE Y SI QUIERO ESTAR TIRADO EN UNA CAMA A TI Y A TODO EL MUNDO LE VALE UN RÁBANO – dijo Jacob con toda su rabia acumulada.

\- SOY TU AMIGA Y PUEDO DECIR MAS HERMANA TUYA QUE LAS DOS TARADAS CON LAS QUE COMPARTES SANGRE Y POR QUE ME IMPORTAS ES QUE HAGO ESTO, ¿CREES QUE TU MADRE LE GUSTARÍA VER COMO VIVES EN LA AUTO MISERIA? ¿COMO A PARTAS A TODOS LOS QUE TE QUIEREN LEJOS? SOLO POR EGOÍSMO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SINO TE HAS DADO CUENTA HAY MAS GENTE QUE SUFRE LA PARTIDA DE UN SER QUERIDO, PERO NO POR ESO DEJAR DE HACER UNA VIDA – le rebatió ella.

\- TU QUE SABES, TU NO HAS PERDIDO A NADIE, TU NO SABES LO QUE YO SIENTO, TU SI TIENES A TUS DOS PADRES, ASÍ QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA PORQUE NO SABES NADA, TU NO HAS PASADO POR LO QUE YO SI – le grito el mientras se ponía de pie y la encaraba - NADIE SABE NADA Y MI MADRE MENOS POR QUE ESTA MUERTA Y NO VA A VOLVER… PORQUE ME DEJO… porque no se quedó conmigo como tampoco se quedaron mis hermanas… porque estoy solo – dijo Jacob llorando y sacando todo lo que tenía dentro – porque nadie se quedó conmigo. - Termino diciendo de rodillas llorando y tapándose la cara.

\- Lo siento… siento que sientas que estas solo... siento la pérdida de tu madre, era una gran mujer y de verdad siento que muriera, pero tienes que entender que tú no estás solo – dijo Leah mientras se ponía a su lado y le tiraba un brazo por los hombros en un tosco abrazo – Jacob tienes a tu padre, él te ama como a nada en este mundo, ese hombre sería capaz de todo por hacerte feliz, tienes a mis padres que te quieren como a otro hijo, tienes a Seth que te admira como si fueras un héroe de acción – ese último comentario le saco una sonrisa – y sobretodo me tienes a mí, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de figura femenina (_por no decir que no lo es en lo absoluto, peor es nada) _pero soy tu mejor amiga desde que se te cayeron los dientes de adelante (_siendo ella la que se los tiro de una pedrada, conste que después se los ayudo a recoger)_, yo estoy aquí para lo bueno, lo malo y lo que venga, en serio niño que si las babosas de tus hermanas no se dan cuenta de todo lo que se pierden aquí muy su problema, lo que trato de decirte es que no dejes de vivir tu vida por lo que otros te hagan, no te digo que es fácil dejar todo el dolor y el rechazo atrás… es todo lo contrario es difícil.. muy difícil seguir adelante y más si lo haces solo, si dejas de apartarnos y tratas solo un poco podrás ver que aquí hay gente que te valora y te aprecia, no te haremos olvidar el dolor pero te ayudaremos a vivir con el – dijo Leah mientras se levantaba – en serio niño no escojas el camino de la amargura es muy solitario, no tiene vuelta atrás y cuando quieras volver te das cuenta de que es muy tarde. – termino diciendo ella.

\- ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga y estar aquí! Nadie me habia hablado asi desde mama y creo que necesitaba eso – dijo Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de recomponerse

\- No hay de que amigo, aquí siempre estaré para cuando necesites ayuda o un buen golpe en la cara – dijo ella con su sonrisa de lado – te espero en la entrada en 10 minutos para ir a la escuela – le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Estaré listo en 5 – le respondió el con más ánimo y con un peso menos en el corazón.

* * *

Después de un rato no muy largo salió Jake listo para ir a la escuela, se puso al día con sus dos mejores amigos en lo que llegaban al medio de la reserva donde era que se impartían las clases, mientras iban entrando, Seth y Jacob se dieron cuenta de la forma que miraban a Leah, muchos chicos se les iban los ojos por ella mientras las chicas la miraban con envidia pero había un par en especial que tenían sus ojos puestos en ella y eso era el dúo ridículo de Sam y Paúl.

Leah sin prestarle mucha atención a nada en particular se dirigió a su taquilla para guardar sus útiles y solo cargar lo necesario, sin darse cuenta de que a cada lado de ella estaban Paúl y Sam con sendas caras de estúpidos, cuando se vino a percatar de su presencia los miro con cara de quien mira a una cucaracha.

\- ¿Qué mierda se les perdió? – dijo ella con todo el mal genio que la caracteriza.

\- ¿Porque tan agria? Solo veníamos a saludar y a ver como estabas – dijo Paúl con sonrisa chulesca.

\- Es lo que me pasa cuando te veo a la cara – dijo ella mientras señalaba todo su rostro con la mano – y no puedo estar muy bien si tengo a dos idiotas bloqueándome el paso – dijo con mala cara.

\- Leahita…Leahita… no tienes que ser así de seria con nosotros y menos conmigo… más cuando sé que te haces la dura solo para llamar mi atención – dijo Sam mientras le ponía su brazo sobre los hombros con una cara sugerente – es más que por mí no te pongas así no tienes que llamar mi atención cuando ya la tienes. – mientras decía esto Paúl lo miraba y le hacia el gesto de esta ya cayo, lo que no se imaginaba era lo que venía después.

Leah puso su cara de perra (_Marca registrada) _cosa que hizo que todos los que estaban alrededor menos los dos antes mencionados retrocedieran_,_ tomo la mano de Sam y la retorció poniéndosela en la espalda mientras le daba un patada a la rodilla y lo tumbaba en el suelo haciéndolo gritar – mira imbécil que sea la primera y última vez que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima – dijo ella mientras con su otra mano detenía el puño de Paúl que pretendía atacarla por la espalda, le apretó tanto la mano que lo hizo jadear del dolor, sin soltarlos les termino diciendo a los dos – MIREN PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS SE LOS DIJE AYER Y SE LOS REPITO HOY, DÉJENME EN PAZ, NO ME INTERESA PASAR EL TIEMPO CON DOS VAGOS SIN OFICIO NI BENEFICIO Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE LES OCURRE VOLVER A TRATAR DE HACERME ALGO LA SANGRE VA A CORRER Y NO SERA LA MIA. – dijo ella mientras seguía haciéndoles fuerza y casi haciéndolos gritar – ahora que todo quedo perfectamente claro permiso que tengo clases. – dijo ella soltándolos, sacudiéndose las manos y pasándole por encima a Paúl para dirigirse a su salón como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los presentes estaban atónitos ante lo ocurrido, nadie se había movido desde que Leah dejo a esos dos en el piso, todos tenían los ojos desencajados pues Sam y Paúl era los más altos y fuertes de toda la tribu, el ver a Leah una chica más pequeña y delicada que ellos dejarlos fuera de combate en el piso los saco de base.

Cuando un maestro cruzo por el pasillo demandando que fueran a clase fue que todos reaccionaron y se movieron a sus aulas, para la hora del almuerzo lo sucedido era la comidilla de la tribu (_con celular y mini mensajes todo se puede) _pero tal cosa no le quitaba el sueño a Leah, estaba más pendiente en pasar un buen rato con Jake y Seth, en lo que llegaba la hora de verse con los Cullen, al pensar en ellos preguntándose que estaban haciendo, sin imaginárselo le llego una visión de los Cullen en la sala de la casa Alice viendo una revista, Rosalie sentada a su lado limándose las uñas y haciendo comentarios a una conversación que no podía escuchar, Emmett y Edward discutiendo sobre algo y Jasper riendo mientras miraba a los dos ya mencionados. De repente volvió a ver a Alice que le dijo que a las tres la vería en el claro cercano a la casa Cullen y Leah le respondía que si.

\- ¿Si que Leah? – pregunto Seth.

Cosa que la saco de su ensoñación, haciéndola sacudirla cabeza y volver a la realidad – Nada Seth, tonterías mías – dijo Leah mas para convencerse ella misma que a su hermano.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Cullen había otro panorama, para ese entonces ya toda la familia se había reunido en Forks, Carlisle ya estaba trabajando en el hospital y Esme estaba en Port Angeles haciendo compras para las remodelaciones de la casa, los chicos no habían ido a la escuela por decisión de Alice, para ese entonces Emmett estaba regañando a Edward y todos los demás se divertían escuchando y viendo disimuladamente la hilarante escena.

\- En serio me has decepcionado como hermano, niño que de ti esperaría un poco más de palabrería bonita y mucho romance a la hora de tener una tía linda en frente…. pero nooooo…. Al niño bonito, al muy leído, al culto y caballero de la familia nada más hizo presentársele una mujer de frente y se queda mudo… en serio… mudo…. Es que yo quiero que me expliques que mierda te paso – dijo Emmett muy serio aun Edward muy indignado por el comportamiento de su hermano mientras los demás disimulaban sus risas.

\- Emmett en serio ya déjame en paz, ¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar de eso no entiendes? – dijo Edward ya enojado por la actitud de su hermano mientras trataba de esquivarlo sin ningún resultado.

\- Es que ya sé que no quieres hablar, específicamente con chicas, todos pudimos ver cuán aferrado estabas a esa decisión- dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

\- Ya está bien… ME TIENES HARTO... quieres que te diga pues te digo… me dio un ataque de pánico… si me escuchaste bien un ataque de pánico porque vi a una mujer desnuda en frente de mi… desnuda… como dios la trajo al mundo – dijo Edward desahogándose y dándole material de humillación a Emmett en el proceso - no sé si para ti es normal que se te aparezca una mujer desnuda pero de la época en la que vengo ver una mujer desnuda significaba verle los tobillos, yo vi una desnuda completa… ¿Qué pretendía que hicieras? – dijo Edward.

\- Pues como mínimo decirle aunque sea hola y no quedarte con cara de retrasado – le respondió el grandulón de la familia.

\- En serio Emmett eso dices tú ¿pero que habrías hecho si te pasara a ti? – dijo el pianista enojado con su hermano.

\- Pues me paso y fue fácil me case con ella, IDIOTA – dijo Emmett como si nada cosa que saco de base a todos en la casa.

\- En serio te casaste con Rosalie porque era la viste desnuda – dijo Edward sin poder creerserlo.

\- Corrección me case con ella porque cuando la vi pensé que era la mujer mas hermosa digo es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto y si me ponía de lento como uno que yo conozco estoy seguro que otro la conquistaba- dijo Emmett de lo mas normal.

\- Emmett nadie se casa con una mujer solo por considerarla ¨_la mas hermosa que has visto¨ _que no es un objeto_ \- _dijo Edward mirando mal a su hermano por ser tan superficial.

\- NO ME CASE SOLO POR ESO - le grito - me case porque Rosie es la cosa mas bella tanto por fuera como por dentro, es dulce, inteligente, segura de si misma, le gusta los coches tanto o mas que a mi, no teme ser ruda, mal hablada y sarcástica solo por parecer delicada pero al mismo tiempo es la mujer mas femenina que conozco - decía Emmett con la voz llena de amor y admiración.

\- !OYE que estoy aquí! - le reclamo Alice.

\- Te recuerdo enana que tu duraste casi 10 años usando ropa de chico, en cada sitio que nos mudábamos creían que eran una pareja Gay - le cayo Emmett

\- En mi defensa la moda femenina del 85 al 95 apesto y tu solo nos tenias envidia a Jazzy y a mi porque llamábamos mas la atención que tu y Rosalie -dijo la pixie mientras chascaba los dedos como toda una diva para luego seguir leyendo su revista mientras Jasper escondía su cara por la vergüenza al recordar esa etapa de su vida.

\- Obvio que los miraban mas que a nadie estaban esperando ver una escena romántica gay - dijo el grandote gesticulando con las manos - Siempre dejaban el meollo cuando se enteraban que eras niño con complejo de marimacho. - concluyo Emmett

Sin nadie notarlo Rosalie se había levantado del sofá para estar al lado de su hombre y cuando este iba a retomar el regaño a su hermano menor, sintió los suaves labios de su esposa robandole un beso - También eres mi hombre perfecto y te amo. - dijo esta para luego volver a su lugar dejando a su esposo con cara de tonto, si Emmett pudiera sonrojarse estaría rojo como tomate.

mientras estos estaban románticos, Alice daba un gritito de que románticos, Jasper estaba abrumado por los sentimientos y Edward hacia muecas de querer vomitar cosa que le hizo ganar un coscorrón de su hermano al recuperarse de su aletargamiento.

\- !Maldición! Porque me pegas?- le reprendió Edward porque tal golpe hizo que se le cuarteara la frente, pero su regeneración vampirismo la hizo desaparecer.

\- Para que dejes de actuar como niño - le respondió el grandote harto de la actitud infantil de su hermano a cada gesto de romance en la casa, Edward era la razón por la que Jasper y Alice no se demostraban cariño delante de los demás pues querían evitarle malos ratos al niño bonito, faltara mas.

\- Bebe que puedes esperar de un virgen con complejo de Peter Pan. - dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo, produciendole risa a Jasper ya que cuando vivían en Londres todos decían que Edward era un Peter pan solo que versión adolescente porque era igualito a una estatua en un parque.

En ese momento Alice tuvo la visión de Leah, la cual Observo Edward gracias a su don. Edward veía a Leah según estaba sentada en la escuela junto a unos chicos, estaba hermosa cosa que avergonzó a Edward otra vez, pero esta vez supo disimular, cuando termino la visión Edward y Alice procedieron a explicarle a los demás, decidiendo ir todos allá a pesar de que la duende de la familia protestara que fue solo a ella a la que citaron.

* * *

_Agradeciendo a los que lean este capitulo y si en serio les gusta dejen un Review._

_nos leemos pronto_

_XOXO_


	4. Planes y estrategias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ubicado en la pelea con los vulturis que si se lleva acabo donde Leah termina envés de muerta de vuelta en el pasado antes de que todo iniciara.

**Nota de la autora:**Hola a todos mi historia va lento pues no he tenido mucha inspiración pero pienso seguirla. Le dedico este Fic a BlackCheetah16, Isabel y Cascabelita que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Planes y estrategias**

Después de salir de la escuela de la reserva Leah dejo a Seth y Jacob en la casa de los Black poniéndose al día con las tareas (Que no eran pocas por parte de Jacob), por suerte Billy estaba en casa y sirvió como distracción a los chicos para que Leah se pudiera ir sin dar explicaciones.

Decidió no transformarse para evitar que cualquier mirada indiscreta se posara sobre ella (Dígase Sam y Paúl que después del incidente en la mañana se le han pegado como lapa) tomo una de las motos que estaba reconstruida por Jacob una todo terreno RTM modelo K150 que era perfecta para andar por el bosque, aunque no necesitara el casco se lo puso para no llamar la atención.

Se dirigió hacia la frontera de la Push pero por los lados del bosque pues reunirse en la carretera llamaría demasiado la atención de los lugareños (mayor parte chismosos empedernidos), al estar en la moto y a toda velocidad se sentía como nunca, libre y salvaje con toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, era una sensación que no cambiaría por nada.

**FLASHBACK**

¡Leah! ¡Mocosa desobediente! ¡bájate de esa moto ahora mismo! – le reclamaba su madre – esos armatrostes no son para niñas – le reclamaba su madre tomándola por el brazo y bajándola de la moto que había reconstruido con Jacob en su otra vida.

¡Maaaa! Según tu todo lo que hago está mal o no es de niña, ¡Por Dios déjame vivir! – le respondía la loba con su característico mal humor.

A mí me respetas mocosa, que soy tu madre y si te lo digo es por tu bien – le rebatió su progenitora con el mismo tono.

¡Tú no me dejas ser! Pero veras llegara el día en que yo me mande y haga lo que se me pegue en gana y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar.- escupió Leah con malos modos para luego irse al bosque a pasar el rato.

Eso dices pero veras que la vida no es tan fácil mocosa – le grito su madre de vuelta.

**End FLasH BACK**

Ella había comprobado de mala manera cuánta razón tenía su madre, la vida, en especial la de ella no fue nada fácil cuando hizo lo que otros quisieron le fue mal y cuando hizo lo que quiso ya era tarde, pero ahora será distinto, todo cambiaría y para eso tenía que empezar por los Cullen.

En menos de 20 minutos se encontraba en el claro cerca de la frontera saltaba una duna más y estaría prácticamente frente a los vampiros, que por su olor se pudo dar cuenta de que la estaban esperando.

* * *

Los 5 vampiros estaban esperando desde hacía 10 minutos, cosa que a Rosalie le estaba desesperando pues ella no espera, a ella la esperan e iba a quejar por octava vez hasta que escucharon una moto, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Alice la cual señalo hacia una duna, en ese momento todos voltearon y vieron un motociclista saltando la elevación con estilo y cayendo limpiamente para derrapar a una distancia prudente de ellos.

Los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron la maniobra y la forma en la que la chica bajaba de la moto, Rosalie le dio su aprobación al verla segura y con estilo. Alice salto a su encuentro para abrazarla como las grandes amigas que tienen tiempo que no se ven, cosa que dejo a Leah fuera de base.

Alice yo también te extrañe - dijo Leah respondiendo de manera educada su abrazo pero al ver que Alice no la soltaba tuvo que ejercer presión – Mira pixie con problemas de hiperactividad ya suéltame que se me va a pegar tu cursilería.

Ay pero hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tenemos que ponernos al día– dijo Alice

¡Enana Loca! Pero si en esta vida no nos hemos visto más que en visiones - dijo Leah tratando de entender a Alice y sacándosela de encima. – ya a ponernos serios – dijo lanzándose una mirada de advertencia a la duende por si volvía a tirársela encima. - ¡Hola a todos! Soy Leah Clearwarter, soy de la Push, soy el Alpha de la manada de lobos y al igual que Alice puedo ver el futuro.

¡Ya quisiera yo tener tu alcance con las visiones! – rebatió Alice.

Todos miraron a Leah sin entender a lo que Alice se refería al ver la dudas en sus rostros procedió aclarar- Alice puede ver el futuro de los humanos y vampiros solo cuando toman una decisión de forma reciente, yo sin embargo puedo ver el futuro sin necesidad de que las personas hayan decidido que hacer y no solo reciente puedo ver hasta años en el futuro, todas las vertientes y todas las decisiones que tomaran los que estén alrededor mío o se involucren de manera indirecta con mi destino, también puedo comunicarme con Alice a través de visiones así yo lo desee.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya nos conoces y sabes lo que pasara con nosotros?– pregunto Jasper como buen estratega y soldado reunir toda la información antes de hacer un plan de ataque es lo mejor.

Si lamentablemente yo conozco el futuro de todos nosotros y no es muy alentador que digamos – dijo Leah con voz seria. – El reunirme con ustedes es algo de vital importancia si quiero cambiar todo lo que pasara de aquí en adelante.

Sería conveniente saber que tan malo es lo que va suceder para decidir qué hacer – dijo Rosalie con su tono frio – no esperaras que acatemos ordenes de ti sin saber que está pasando.

¡Tú recibir órdenes! ¡jah! ¡Pagaría por ver eso vampiresa orgullosa! – dijo Leah con sarcasmo - pero tienes razón les diré las cosas pero a su debido tiempo pues si les cuento todo podrían cambiar los acontecimientos y me dejarían prácticamente ciega – dijo Leah.

¿Cómo así?- pregunto Emmett.

¡Bueno hermano oso! si les digo todo de repente podrían cambiar la historia y no sabría cómo guiarme, tendría que ver todo de nuevo y lo más probable que cuando lo vea ya sea tarde para cambiar, así que mejor no arriesgarnos.

¡Ay que linda! Ya me puso un nombre indio – dijo Emmett con una sonrisota mientras la despeinaba.

¡Oye! Lo voy a decir una vez con mi cabello no se metan! – dijo Leah mientras tomaba a Emmett de la mano y le hacia una llave para tirarlo al piso.

¡Whoa! Eso estuvo asombroso, hazlo otra vez – dijo Emmett

Jasper estaba muerto de la risa mientras Rosalie se cubría la cara de vergüenza. Alice estaba tratando de que Edward le dijera aunque sea hola a Leah pero el pianista se había vuelto a quedar mudo otra vez.

A lo importante aunque ustedes no se han dado cuenta los Vulturis están vigilándolos siempre para al mínimo detalle ir tras de ustedes. Dijo Leah

Eso no es posible no hemos violado el código, no pueden vigilarnos sin razón – dijo jazz con tono frió seguido de un gruñido de Rosalie.

En serio si no fuera porque los conozco jurarían que son gemelos de verdad – dijo Leah sorprendida por los gestos que ambos hacían. – el tal Aro está obsesionado con sus dones y aunque no lo crean con Carlisle, al parecer es el único que ha rechazo abiertamente a los Vulturis y vive para contarlo, por eso los vigila anda buscando una excusa para llevárselos a Voltera o matarlos en el intento.

¡Ese mal nacido! – dijo Emmett con furia.

Si pero para eso estoy yo- interrumpió Leah – esta vez no vamos a darle tregua a ese infeliz, para eso necesito que ustedes pasen lo más desapercibido posible y por eso debo de sugerirle que actúen más humanamente, si es posible, pues por lo que he visto ustedes no hacen el mejor trabajo. – dijo Leah mirándolos a todos con reproche.

¿Cómo no? En toda nuestra existencia nunca se han dado cuenta de lo que somos – dijo Rosalie con su tono de perra marca registrada.

No los han descubierto pero llaman demasiado la atención por lo cual generan sospechas y muchos comentarios, por ejemplo para no se hermanos como explican que todos tengan el mismo color de ojos, además esa ropa no es la que usarían unos adolescentes normales, sino unos modelos de portada, su piel es demasiado pálida y su accionar con los demás tan seco y antisocial los hace llamar la atención más de la cuenta. – dijo Leah con su voz de perra, si Rose iba a ponerse fiera ella también.

¿Y qué sugieres? Recuerda que nuestro vampirismo hace difícil ocultar nuestra apariencia, estamos diseñados para llamar la atención y atraer más fácil a nuestra presa. – dijo Alice un poco dolida con que le reclamaran por su ropa.

Estuve pensando en eso la última noche y sé que vamos hacer- dijo Leah con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Se dirigió con los Cullen a su mansión en medio del bosque y puso su plan en acción, de su mochila saco todo lo que iba usar para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

**Paso 1 Usar lentillas**

Aunque sabemos que su veneno las desharía también sabemos que se tomaría tiempo y más si usaban un colirio para ralentizar el proceso, lo cual le daban un mínimo de 6 horas máximo 7 lo cual era suficiente para usar en el colegio, ya en la casa serán libres de andar.

Alice, Emmett y Edward usaran el mismo color de ojos pues ante todos son hermanos mientras Jasper y Rosalie al ser gemelos tendrán otro color. Cosa que no convenció a los primeros tres pues Ed quería que los tres los llevaran verdes pues así los tenía él antes de ¨morir¨ y los demás no les gustaba la idea, al final quedaron Edward con ojos verdes, Alice y Emmett serían azules pues ambos los tenían asícuando eran mortales y para sorpresa de todos Jasper los tenían entre una mezcla de azul y gris coincidencia que rose también cosa que les saco una sonrisa a los falsos gemelos.

**Paso 2 Color de Piel**

Para disimular esa palidez cadavérica que se cargaban todos, Leah tenía una idea sabía que el bronceador común no serviría pero una vez vio una película de una mujer que vuelve de la muerte y el marido la cubre de pintura para hacer ver normal y funciona, así que compro pintura en aerosol color carne en varios tonos, ahora sería solo hacer la prueba a ver qué tal.

El primero en ofrecerse fue Emmett, tomo varios intentos hasta que con ayuda de Alice lo lograron un tono perfecto para cada uno, se les fue un poco la mano con rose pero parecía bronceada y le quedaba muy bien.

Con Edward fue toda una hazaña pues rehusaba quedarse en ropa interior frente a Leah, la vergüenza y el ataque de pánico lo mataba, así que Alice apiadándose de él, mando a Leah a comer algo y descansar, en cuanto esta se fue Alice pinto a Edward, eso sí sacándole en cara que le debía una.

**Paso 3 Usar ropa de adolescente común**

En esto Alice estaba poniéndose muy ruda pues con su vena de la moda nadie se mete, Leah lucho para que por lo menos se vieran como adolescentes y no como modelos, menos sofisticados pero bien vestidos, no llamarían tanto la atención, siempre y cuando repitieran ropa de vez en cuando y no como Alicehacía de estrenar todos los días, lo cual es algo descabellado y por decirlo presuntuoso.

Si Alice hubiera podido llorar estaría a lágrima viva haciendo berrinche pero por orgullo y evitar que Emmett hiciera mofa de ella cuando quisiera se hizo la fuerte y aguanto todo estoicamente.

**Paso 4 Los autos**

Ningún adolescente y digo ningún adolescente a menos que sean niñatos ricos pretenciosos que acuden a escuela privada tendría vehículos así, sé que llegaron en ellos pero en serio nadie en este pueblo tiene vehículos como estos, los hacen fácilmente identificarles ante cualquier cosa, así que por sentido común solo usaran uno y será el Jeep es un vehículo típico de aquí y pasara desapercibido.

Ante esto Rose estaba al punto de gritar pero Jasper la miro y uso su influjo calmándola al instante. – Esto son solo estúpidas cosas materiales, no es como si fuera acabarse el mundo por dejar de actuar como estúpidos niños ricos – Leah suspiro y tomo valor para hablar con más sentimientos y menos perra ante los vampiros - Sé que no les agrada la idea de que una completa extraña les cambie su rutina de vida sin la más mínima explicación y más bien como una imposición les está acabando con su paciencia, pero entiéndanme, ustedes no se imaginan la desolación y las muertes que podremos evitar, si hacemos las cosas bien esta vez, por más difícil que sea para ustedes disimular es mejor sacrificarse ahora con su apariencia y las demás tonterías, a perder a los seres que amamos. – termino Leah recordado de repente las muerte de Carlisle, su hermano Seth, Jasper y varios más, sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo tan amargo pero con lo que no contó es que Edward visualizo completamente todo lo que ella vio.

Nuestro padre se muere, lo asesinan delante de nosotros – dijo Edward con poca voz y con los ojos escociéndose por querer llorar y no poder - ¿Por qué lo matan? ¿Por qué a el? ¡DIME!– termino preguntándole Edward directamente agarrándola de los brazos a Leah, sin darse cuenta que le estaba hablando por primera vez y al mismo tiempo haciéndole daño.

No te lo puedo decir… ' dijo Leah sacudiéndose a Edward con la ayuda de Emmett - !lo siento! .

¿Cómo NO VAS A PODER ES DE NUESTRO PADRE QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO – le grito Edward desesperado por soltarse del agarre de su fornido hermano y enfrentarla.

Si quiero salvarlos a todos… No solo a Carlisle… no te lo puedo decir – dijo Leah mientras unas ganas enormes ganas de llorar no por dolor sino por la impotencia que le estaba haciendo sentir a ellos la misma que ella sintió cuando su padre murió sin poder hacer nada la veía reflejada en el lector de mentes y sus hermanos.

Los demás no podían creer lo que escuchaban hasta que Jasper les hizo sentir la misma angustia y tristeza que embarcaba a Edward, Alice y Rose se abrazaron, gimieron y sollozaron sin derramar una sola lagrima, Jasper estaba desubicado pues su mentor, su guía, el que ha sido más padre que el que lo engendro perecería y Emmett que es el más alegre y relajado de todos se quedó en shock pero de miedo, miedo por perder a su mejor amigo, Carlisle además de ser un padre era el mejor amigo que le ayudaba apaciguar a su esposa cuando la hacía enojar, el que lo regañaba cuando se le iba la mano en una broma pero el que se reía de sus payasadas _(siempre y cuando Esme no lo viera)_, el que le daba un fuerte abrazo cuando menos se lo esperaba y le decía siempre cuanto lo quería por ser el, eso se sentiría perdido en este mundo y ni imaginarse a su pobre madre que sin su Pa no quería vivir.

Les tomo un buen rato calmarse, llegaron a muchas decisiones y llevarían a cabo el plan a partir del siguiente día, Leah decidió retirarse pues la incomodidad que había en el ambiente la hacía sentir culpable, los vampiros aunque tranquilos estaban ansiosos de ver a su padre y más después de semejante noticia.

* * *

Para cuando llego la hora de terminar su tanda laboral Carlisle tenía un presentimiento, era como si algo lo esperaba en su casa, no que no ansiara ver a esposa e hijos, pero era algo diferente.

Lo que no supo es cuan diferente pues encontrar a sus hijos totalmente humanizados lo dejo fuera de base y también hizo que su congelado corazón se sintiera pesado, pues ver a sus retoños como humanos normales como si fueran a crecer y tener hijos y volver se viejos lo hacía sentirse nostálgico por algo que nunca podrá ser, lo que no se imagino es que al verlo parado en la entrada de la sala sus 5 hijos se le tirarían encima para llenarlo de besos y abrazos. No que no le gustara la atención de sus pequeños no tan pequeños, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien y lo comprobó cuando uno de los chicos sollozo y fue como un efecto domino todos comenzaron a sollozar.

¿Niños que sucede?... Díganme… saben que soy su papa y que mi amor estará siempre con ustedes pase lo que pase – dijo Carlisle con su tono de paterno mientras abrazaba a Edward con su brazo izquierdo, a Jasper con su derecho y depositaba un beso sobre las niñas que estaban en el medio abrazadas por Emmett quien cerraba el circulo, al cual el padre le pasaba una mano por sus rebeldes rizos.

Pero envés de tranquilizarse los menores otra tanda de sollozos sin lagrima salió a flote, el padre entendió que los chicos estaban muy afectados para hablar así que decidió seguir los pasos de su bella esposa para estos casos y comenzó a cantarles una nana que para cualquiera sería ridículo por ser vampiros pero por ese mismo hecho sus hijos se quedaron atrapados en una edad muy joven apenas si estaban en media adolescencia, en medio de una edad de cambios y crecimiento que lamentablemente no pudieron terminar, eso los hacia más sensibles así como también como irritables.

Esta estampa fue la que Esme se encontró al llegar a la casa, no se resistió, tomo una foto, luego se dirigió a ellos y les dio un beso a cada uno. Carlisle no podía ni imaginarse como su esposa lo hacía pues su esposa con solo una sonrisa y un beso tranquilizo a todos sus hijos y los hizo hablar, los cuales rodearon a su Pa´ para decirle a su Ma´ todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Ambos padres coordinaron para unirse a dicho plan pues era una buena idea además la mejor forma de atacar a tu enemigo era dejándolo sin armas con que defenderse.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de publicar mas rápidamente pero tomara tiempo, gracias a los que me leen y se toman el tiempo de dejar un review._

_por cierto para los que se preguntan que película se refiere Leah es Death becomes her o en español la muerte te sienta bien, muy divertida para los que les gusta el humor negro._

_Nos Leemos pronto._

_XOXO_


	5. El pasado de Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ubicado en la pelea con los vulturis que si se lleva acabo donde Leah termina envés de muerta de vuelta en el pasado antes de que todo iniciara.

**Nota de la autora:**Hola a todos mi historia va lento pues no he tenido mucha inspiración pero pienso seguirla. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**El pasado de Charlie**

Leah estaba más tranquila con respecto a la situación que dejo en casa de los Cullen, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban para colaborar con su plan, de camino en moto a La Push le vino a la mente el jefe Swan, el pobre padre de la estúpida Bella, el pobre hombre que sacrificaría hasta su vida por una hija que ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo Papa, a pesar de que el hombre hacia lo imposible por darle amor y todo lo que necesitaba.

A Leah no se le sale de la cabeza que Bella solo es una adolescente caprichosa y manipuladora que cuando no consigue lo que quiere se vuelve una maníaca depresiva, para Leah esa mocosa solo le faltaba que le impusieran limites, una mujer que se respete no usa a su mejor amigo para darle celos a su actual novio, no vive metida en la casa de dicho novio como si no tuviera oficio ni beneficio y menos sale del país sin avisarle a sus padres para ir atrás de un hombre que te deja botada en medio de la nada y Edward también es responsable de dicho comportamiento, podrá ser su amigo y caerle bien pero no quiere decir que le apoye todas sus sin vergüenzuras, porque ese es otro que también va a tener que ponerle su tate quieto, que bella sea su primera novia no le da pie de hacer tantas estupideces juntas.

* * *

Llego a la Push directo a casa de Billy con una idea rodándole en la cabeza la cual puede funcionar.

¡Hola Billy! Tienes un minuto, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Leah en tono bajo sin llamar la atención de Jacob y Seth que estaban enfrascados en un vídeo juego.

¡Claro mi niña! – dijo Billy moviendo su silla de ruedas hacia la cocina donde Leah lo siguió.

¿El consejo ya te informo de lo que me paso? – cuestiono ella.

Si ya me pusieron al tanto, inclusive investigue al respecto en los escritos más antiguos de la tribu y al parecer no eres la primera en sufrir una premonición así, pero si eres la primera loba y mujer alpha – termino Billy con una sonrisa de orgullo por su hija postiza porque Leah era más hija suya que sus hijas de sangre.

¡Gracias tío Billy! – dijo Leah con una sonrisa suave que solo le mostraba a sus seres queridos – esto es abrumador… me aterra el pensar en todo lo que está pasando…. pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar lo que va a pasar y por mantenerme firme para enfrentar la tormenta que se me viene encima.

Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí para ti- dijo Billy apretándole la mano en señal de aliento.

Te va a parecer extraño pero te juro que la información que te pido es algo que necesito saber para completar el rompe cabeza que tengo en la cabeza… ¿Por qué a Charlie lo abandono su esposa? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos en busca de la verdad.

Ay niña eso es algo muy personal, Charlie es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y como tal no puedo andar ventilando su vida personal… lo siento… no te puedo responder eso- dijo Billy en tono seco.

Es necesario que me lo digas… lo que viene hacia nosotros es causado por la hija de él y su comportamiento… ella es la causante de que los fríos nos destruyan… mira no te pediría que le faltaras el respeto a tu amistad con él sino fuera porque de verdad necesito saber.

Vamos a fuera no quiero que los chicos escuchen nada de lo que te voy a decir- dijo Billy llevando su silla hacia el patio trasero, cuando estuvieron a más de 15 metros de la casa Billy se detuvo e hizo sentar a Leah en un gran tronco caído. – La historia de Charlie con Renne la madre de Bella no empezó de buena manera y casi a nadie de lo que conocíamos estábamos de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo, pensamos que era apresurado y que no conocía bien a esa mujer como para estar pensando en casarse… lamentablemente no se tomó en serio lo que le dijimos y se fugaron a casarse a las vegas cuando solo tenían tres meses de conocerse, después de esa boda rápida duraron un mes en las vegas apostando, cuando ya Charlie no tuvo más dinero tuvo que volver a Forks y establecerse, al principio quería abrir una tienda de suministros con objetos de pesca y deportes… si como los Newtons… sucede que el dinero que tenía para la tienda lo perdió en las vegas ya te imaginaras que tuvo que buscarse un trabajo por mientras para ahorrar y cumplir su sueño, así que se en listo en el departamento de policía la paga era buena y en poco tiempo podría abrir su negocio…. No fue así… Renne estaba muy inconforme con la vida de responsabilidades que tenía Charlie y con la vida de ama de casa, una trota mundo como esa no se quería conformar con un pueblo tan pequeño y rutinario como lo es Forks, quería irse a toda costa… Charlie no lo sabía pero Renne era una coqueta sin remedio que no se respetaba y menos respetaba su matrimonio… comenzó a coquetear con el Sr. Newton con tal de darle celos a Charlie para llamar su atención… esa descarada le decía que solo eran amigos y que entre ellos nunca habría más nada que amistad, mientras al Sr. Newton le hablaba de lo mal que estaba con Charlie, de las miserias que la hacía sufrir y que no sabía que hacer… no pasaron más de dos meses para que después de tanto tira y afloja la soga se rompiera por el lado más débil… el Sr. Newton abrió la tienda que Charlie quería abrir y con todos los detalles que Charlie quería, solo habían tres personas que sabíamos del sueño de Charlie y esos éramos el mismo Charlie, Renne y yo… como sabrás de mi boca nunca saldría una palabra hacia los Newtons y Charlie no es de las personas que cuentan tu vida a extraños. – contaba Billy mientras Leah veía pasar esto como historia repetida, Bella era una digna hija de su madre, no les importaba nadie más que ellas mismas.

Charlie enfrento a Renne e inclusive la hecho a la calle dijo que no iba a compartir su casa y mucho menos su vida con una traidora como ella, ya sabes cómo son en este pueblo las habladurías comenzaron por doquier, se decía que por fin Charlie había abierto los ojos y había echado a esa fulana de su vida, un hombre tan decente como ese no podía desperdiciar su vida con una mujer como esa, a ella no le abrían la puerta ni de los hostales nadie la quería en Forks y mucho menos después de que la Sra. Newton estaba esperando un hijo y amenazo a su esposo de que si la ayudaba no vería a su hijo nunca en la vida y lo dejaría en la calle sin ni un solo centavo cosa que era muy posible pues era la hija del Juez Jones en paz descanse, así que ese le dio la espalda más pronto que de carrera, Renne sin nadie aquí que le diera la mano se fue a Port ángeles a trabajar como camarera en el entre tanto Charlie estaba recuperándose de tal decepción… inclusive lo estaba intentando con alguien… una buena chica que trabajaba en el hospital como enfermera su nombre era Lucy todo iba bien hasta de que de alguna forma la arpía de Renne se enteró y volvió a Forks por Charlie, esa clase de mujer no se resigna a ser dejada sin pito y sin flauta, así que aprovecho una noche en la que Charlie estaba bebiendo con los chicos celebraban su próxima graduación del cuerpo de policías… en resumen tuvieron una noche loca, pero Charlie al día siguiente dijo que no quería nada que ver con ella que solo fue un acoston… por mala suerte para Charlie quedo embarazada y se lo dijo a Lucy la chica de la que estaba enamorado, se le rompió el corazón pues ese bebe era la prueba de que le engaño mientras decía que estaban próximos a divorciarse… al pobre Charlie otra vez se le cayó la vida, Renne se aprovechó de la depresión de Charlie y decía que todo sería diferente que serían familia pero lamentablemente las habladurías del pueblo pudieron más… comenzaron a decir que ese bebe no era de Charlie que esa loca lo tuvo con un camionero de camino y toda la cosa… para cuando la niña nació Renne no tenía cara donde meterse y Charlie lo que se le ocurrió es pedir un traslado hacia otro sitio donde él y Renne empezarían de nuevo… pero se las hizo ella se fue adelante con la bebe dizque para buscar casa y establecerse, pero lo que hizo fue perderse… Charlie estaba desecho porque él quería realmente a su hija y haría todo lo posible por empezar de nuevo con Renne solo por la niña… tardo casi 3 años en encontrarla y esa bandida se salvó de ir a la cárcel solo porque su amante en turno era un magnate poderoso que tenía dinero y se desenvolvía en un ambiente de gente influyente, Charlie solo pudo lograr que le mandaran a su hija en los veranos eso si con la condición de que si no pagaba a tiempo la manutención y los gastos de bella no la vería, todo iba bien hasta los 14 años que no sabemos que le metió la loca en la cabeza y bella se niega a venir, el pobre Charlie tiene que tomar sus 15 días de vacaciones para ir donde sea que este su hija, para compartir unos días con la chica que ni siquiera es capaz de llamarlo papá o mostrarle algún tipo de cariño.

Sabes admiro la capacidad de Charlie de seguir con su vida y no salir a meterle dos balazos a semejante loca… no me sorprende que la mocosa caprichosa sea así… con semejante madre.- dijo Leah con su ceño fruncido y malhumor- si te pedí que me contaras que paso es porque necesito saber la razón por la cual Charlie no es capaz de ponerle límites a esa mocosa. – dijo la loba con mal humor.

Leah cuando pasas por lo que ha pasado Charlie, tratas de mantener la poca estabilidad que tienes y para hacerlo a tenido que ceder en muchas cosas que un padre normal no lo haría, sé que tal vez no sea el mejor padre del mundo pero trata de ser el mejor padre para Bella, que se ha equivocado si… no te lo niego… pero que lo sigue intentando a pesar de seguir fracasando, es lo que un padre debe hacer.

Quiero ayudar a Charlie – dijo Leah con seriedad – no porque me dé lastima ni le tenga pena sino porque es conveniente para mis planes el que este de mi lado, además necesito su ayuda para que lo que nos viene.

¿La información que me pediste es para saber cómo acercarte a él? – cuestiono el anciano.

Si crees que voy a manipularlo estas muy equivocado, solo quería saber lo que le sucedió y saber si sería un aliado o por el contrario un contratiempo.- respondió ella de forma fría.

Ya sabes lo que paso y puedes sacar tus conclusiones, pero desde ya te digo piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer, Charlie puede ser mi amigo y puedo confiar en él, pero al final del día no es parte de la tribu y no podemos confiarle nuestros secretos como si nada – dijo Billy con cara seria.

Lo se …. pero si algo aprendí de mi visión es que Charlie es de fiar con respecto al secreto, uno de los cambia formas se lo dijo y supo mantenerse callado… ahora lo que quiero saber es si seria capaz de ayudarnos.

¿La pregunta no es si es capaz de ayudarnos la pregunta es de qué forma nos beneficiaria su ayuda?

Van a ocurrir una serie de asesinatos a causa de unos fríos nómadas y necesito tener la información de primera mano… - antes de poder continuar fue interrumpida.

Leah eso es normal… siempre que los fríos aparecen hay desapariciones y algunas muertes, al final la policía no llega a nada dejando esos casos en el olvido como crímenes sin resolver, por más que le digas a Charlie lo que está ocurriendo no podrá cambiar nada.

Esta vez no son solo muertes al azar, un a loca fría hará un ejército de vampiros y sabes que es peor que son neófitos son más salvajes, más fuertes y más rápidos, lo que los hace más difícil de matar y la forma de evitar eso es que Charlie mantenga a su hija vigilada y lejos de los Cullen

Eso no es suficiente razón para revelar nuestro secreto, ponerle límites a una niña no es válido para dejarnos al descubierto, Leah por más que Charlie sea de fiar tienes que entender que para los fuereños nuestro don es un peso y que cuando entras a este mundo todo en lo que creías cambia de manera drástica y una vez que eso pasa no hay vuelta atrás, después de que la puerta está abierta no se puede cerrar y te lo digo no todos son capaces de aguantar tanta presión, ya que comienzan a dudar de todo hasta de lo que era normal y cotidiano, dicha incertidumbre los puede llegar a volver locos. – dijo el anciano para luego suspirar y mirar a leah a los ojos antes decir hablando. - Mi consejo es si puedes cambiar las cosas sin decirle hazlo de lo contrario piensa bien a lo que estas condenándolo. Recuerda nuestro deber es proteger y velar por el bienestar de todos no solo los de la tribu sino también de los habitantes de Forks. Tu tarea no es fácil y sé que tienes que pensar fríamente pero recuerda que toda acción tiene una reacción y esas nunca son buenas.

Lo sé... Créeme que lo sé pero si no puedo decirle al menos puedo acercarme... Digo no creo que se haga amigo de una chica de 16 pero tú me puedes ayudar a buscar la forma de acercarme.

No digo que te ayude pero déjame pensarlo es mi amigo después de todo y aunque no le digas tu cercanía lo puede meter en problemas indirectamente.

Gracias Billy... En serio... No te pediría esto sino estuviera tan abrumada y contra el reloj. – dijo ella dándole un abrazo para después despegarse y dirigirse a la casa Black

No hay de que... Con respecto a alejar a Bella de los Cullens porque no haces lo contrario sería más simple. – dijo Billy de manera seria,

Estás loco para que quiero acercarla más si eso es lo que ocasiona los problemas.- le respondió ella mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Billy solo rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de Leah- niña no me refiero a eso sino a decirle a los Cullens que se alejen de ella. - Leah se sintió avergonzada por su estupidez y prefirió guardar silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Dando la conversación por terminada se dirigieron a la casa Black donde pasaron un rato agradable hasta que Leah tomo a Seth y se dirigieron a su casa.

* * *

Lee-lee... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y no te molestas?

¡Claro enano! - Dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en gesto de confianza.

¿Por qué tuviste que reunirte con los ancianos? Es raro... Ellos solo llaman a los jóvenes cuando hacen algo malo y tú no has he yo nada.

Leah no se esperaba esa pregunta, a sinceridad esperaba que le preguntara sobre la pelea con Sam y Paul… Pero como siempre su hermanito era más perspicaz de lo que ella pensaba. - Bueno cariño en eso tienes razón no me llamaron por que hice algo malo... se me ha asignado una responsabilidad muy grande. Los ancianos han evaluado mi comportamiento y han visto mis cualidades y han decido nombrarme representante de la tribu.- Leah decidió confiar en Seth y abrirse más a él, si iba a cambiar tenía que empezar por confiar en su hermanito si quería recibir lo mismo a cambio, eso era una promesa la verdad ante todo, no todo de golpe pero paso a paso - ¿Así que piensas?

¡No se! - y era la verdad estaba abrumado, su hermana era la primera mujer en ostentar ese título en años y era simplemente impactante.

Leah vio el asombro y el embelesamiento de Seth - Lo sé a mi también me paso igual, que tal si lo piensas y después hablamos de eso… Tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés listo hablamos. ¿Sí?

Seth asintió ante el pedido de su hermana para luego rodearla y darle un abrazo en esa época Seth apenas le llegaba al estómago y era una imagen tierna. Lástima que cuando entrara en fase se haría un gigantón. En secreto a ella le gusta a ser como su madre postiza y siendo así de chiquito se le cumplía su capricho, más cuando Seth se vio con tamaño y fuerza de hombre se negó a ser mimado como un niño cosa que termino de romperle el corazón. Leah le beso la coronilla y lo animo a subirse en su espalda para llevarlo a casa. Entre risas y comentarios graciosos los hermanos llegaron a su casa.

* * *

_Hola a todos! gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ... _

_Aclaratorias: En el episodio anterior Edward pudo ver el recuerdo de Leah porque ella se proyectó inconscientemente, los poderes de Leah seguirán descubriéndose más adelante. En esta versión le pienso dar un papel activo a Charlie, Angela será de gran ayuda también pero se verá más adelante. Todavía no sé si será un Edward/Bella pero si sé que bella aprenderá grandes lecciones de vida._

_nos leemos pronto _

_XOXO_


End file.
